1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange medium, a heat exchange system, and a nuclear reactor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, water, gas or liquid metal/molten salt is used as a cooling medium for a reactor.
Effective and safe heat exchange has always been important in design for an ultra-fast neutron spectrum and an extremely high power. It has always been a main target of the design of the reactor how to effectively carry away heat through a heat exchange medium in time, maintain a safe and stable operation of a system, and reduce requirements for structural material in the design in a high heat flux environment.